


<神戰/Towelhead> 蛇吻-6 (Set/Travis,穿越/神話/生子AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Towelhead
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	<神戰/Towelhead> 蛇吻-6 (Set/Travis,穿越/神話/生子AU)

這個凡人一定是來毀滅他的。當崔維斯意識不清的伸出手臂圈住賽特的肩膀的時候，賽特本人的心裡是這麼想的，但他沒有拒絕這個軟綿綿的示好，從來沒有人這麼對他做過，這讓他覺得溫暖，賽特在這一瞬間放軟了他的抗拒，隨著他吻的越深入崔維斯身上那種甜味變的更加濕潤而且帶上了醺人的酒氣，那雙藍色的雙眼裡隱秘的閃著金色的光澤，他的手指深入賽特的後腦髮絲裡輕輕的揉按著那裡的皮膚，燥熱的感覺從相連的嘴唇跟指尖開始漫延，賽特被拉到床上整個人籠在崔維斯的上方，他的長髮披散在兩人的臉龐周圍，圈成一個只有他們的小天地，賽特抬起臉直視著崔維斯的雙眼，他甚至錯覺這能成為他全部的世界。

「你看起來像要咬人的樣子，誰欺負你了嗎？」崔維斯露出了來到這裡之後的第一個笑容，一臉就是還沒睡醒的樣子看起來有點可愛，賽特盯著這樣的臉內心掙扎了好一會沒動靜，「沒事…」他把臉埋進了崔維斯的頸側整個人壓貼在對方的身上，像是要把所有的委屈跟不滿都發洩似的，一個他根本不熟悉的凡人都知道自己受了委屈，為什麼他的家人感覺不出來呢？賽特的鼻子在那塊散發出溫暖氣息的皮膚上蹭了蹭，崔維斯笑了笑張開手臂將這個看來早熟的年輕人摟住，賽特一般是不會允許凡人碰他，但現在他卻沒有反抗這樣的碰觸，他允許崔維斯的氣息將他整個人包裹住，就像那是一張安全的毯子一樣。

他們都無法忽視兩個人之間緩慢蒸騰而起的欲望，一種帶著甜蜜的焦躁感擊中了崔維斯的腹部，然後向著他的四肢百骸而去，崔維斯不知所措的動了動被壓緊的身體，賽特像匹狼似的抬起頭來看向他，那雙透明到像水晶的綠眼睛閃著光芒讓崔維斯感到喉嚨一陣乾渴，對方的體型讓他忍不住顫抖，當下腹的焦躁變得清楚而且幅射到全身的時候，崔維斯顧不得對方壓倒性的體型優勢，他掙扎著推開對他上下其手的賽特，在他裹著毯子摔下地板前，崔維斯被人撈了回來面朝下壓在床上，毯子只堪危險的遮著他翹著的屁股，而賽特那根嚇人的老二就頂在他的大腿內側，崔維斯想掙扎卻抗拒不了快將他淹沒的慾望。

一隻手就把他的雙手給鎖在了床上，崔維斯的呼吸之間都能嗅到帶著煙硝氣味的乾燥空氣，另一隻比正常人大的手整個覆在了他的大腿上遊走並將它強行拉開，崔維斯急喘一聲他的老二被那雙火熱乾燥的手掌給攢住了，賽特半個身體壓在他背上防止他掙扎，握著對方老二的手開始動了起來，崔維斯細弱的哼喘了一聲全身開始發抖，他不是沒被別人手淫過，但現在握在他那根東西上的可是個男人的手，而這個男人不久前才剛好好的操了他一頓還不戴套內射…好吧，他不該指望這個看起來像歷史古裝劇的鬼地方會有保險套這種東西…「呃啊!」陰莖的頭部被手指狠狠揉搓，讓崔維斯激動的呻吟出聲。

賽特從來沒有碰過除了自己以外的男人的那根東西，那東西既脆弱又可愛還很敏感，他不過是用手握住而已那根東西就激動的抬起頭來，輕輕搓揉幾下就吐出透明的液體硬的像鐵一樣，賽特把手舉到自己眼前酊著手上沾到的透明粘液，然後用舌頭舔了舔，「味道不錯，比我想像的好多了。」賽特帶著慾望的沙啞嗓音敲打在崔維斯的耳邊，讓他整個人都帶上了羞恥的赧紅，大手再度攢上了崔維斯的肉莖，賽特這回揉搓的動作加快了並且低頭含住了他燒紅的耳廓，帶著水氣的吸吮舔咬著那裡附近柔軟的皮膚，崔維斯難以刻制自己逐漸加快聳動的腰部戳刺著對方圈起的拳頭，不一會就呻吟著達到了高潮。

看著對方抽搐著身體從頂端的小孔裡吐出的一股股乳白色精液，一種滿足感油然而升，並且連帶的把賽特的慾望燒到了半天高，高潮來的又快又猛烈讓崔維斯沒有辦法再壓抑自己的聲音，而隨著他的呻吟洩漏的，還有那雖然淡薄卻依然足夠誘人的甜酒氣息，那氣味隨著崔維斯身上汗液的蒸騰而逐漸變的濃郁柔軟，賽特擦去沾染在手上的液體，一把扯開僅僅遮住臀部的毯子，然後將人翻回正面壓著，「你能感覺到嗎？我們之間…我不能…」他不知道該怎麼述說這種像是被糾纏住心臟甚至是靈魂的疼痛，眼框突然濕潤的像是隨時能落下些什麼，他也不過是個只有十七歲的孩子，賽特猛的抽了口氣想要起身迴避。

「不！別走…」崔維斯覺得心口裂開了一個大洞，那裡不停的灌進了冷風，他連忙手腳並用的攀住那個年輕男人比他大很多的身體，賽特一個重心不穩眼差點壓到崔維斯身上，他連忙伸出一手撐在床上一手將人圈在他懷裡，這是一個完完全全成熟的男人年紀甚至比他大上很多，崔維斯的身上沒有哪一點跟賽特以前喜歡的女性特點相同，可是這個比黃金還耀眼的凡人從一開始出現就奪走了他全部的注意力，賽特幾乎是在崔維斯親上他嘴唇的時候就奪回了主控權，他想要這個懷裡的凡人永遠屬於他，賽特將自己身上的衣服迅速扯掉，肉貼著肉的感覺好到兩個人都忍不住謂嘆出聲，崔維斯兩手攀著賽特的肩膀急切的回應賽特瘋狂而且粗暴的深吻，他們的舌頭濕潤的糾纏著，唾液從崔維斯的嘴角溢出。

親吻從下顎開始變成啃咬，崔維斯仰起了下巴主動對著賽特獻出頸子，賽特低吼著從下巴的凹陷出一路舔咬到那線條美好的鎖骨，崔維斯被那樣的低吼震的心癢難耐，他從來沒有這麼焦急的想確認對方是自己的，他的手指滑過賽特的手臂線條，他的雙腿纏上賽特赤裸的腰胯磨蹭著，當賽特吸咬他的乳頭的時候，尖銳的快感讓崔維斯倒吸了口氣，他不能自己的向著造成這一切的人挺起胸部，賽特一手貼著崔維斯弓起的腰背把他更往自己面前推送，一手則從對方結實的大腿往上抓住雪白彈手的屁股，他摸到了濕滑一片，這水量甚至比不久前的那次還要多上許多，賽特低頭看向崔維斯已經狼藉一片的腿間。

「你把床單都弄濕了…」賽特的三根手指很容易的就滑進了那個還稍微有些腫脹的入口，更多的水從那個鬆軟的地方流了出來，崔維斯顫抖了一下捂住了自己的嘴他的臉瞬間漲紅，在手指滑到深處按上脆弱的那條細縫的時候，他不能自己的叫了出來，那個地方不久前才被使用過但已經縮回了原本的大小，賽特盯著崔維斯的眼睛，手指輕柔的戳刺著那裡的小孔，他能感覺到對方腸璧的收縮痙攣，當他把一個指節插進去揉弄的時候，那個洞口將他緊緊的咬住，崔維斯繃直了腰幾乎立刻就達到高潮，賽特連忙俯下身貼住他的身體，大手來回的撫摸著他的腰側跟繃緊的腹肌，安撫著他幾近失控的精神。

「別…別弄那裡…」崔維斯哭著這麼說，他的前面甚至還來不及完全勃起，那個被玩弄的小洞就被手指插到了高潮，這個他二十幾年來的性經驗完全不一樣，他捂著臉快要喘不過氣來，「沒事的…那個地方很棒…又濕又軟…」賽特低著頭將嘴唇貼在崔維斯的嘴角邊輕喘著安撫對方，他抽出手將崔維斯高潮噴出的帶著黏性的液體抹到自己已經硬到發疼的陰莖上，那些噴湧而出的液體都帶著充滿慾望的柔軟氣息，跟賽特自己的糾纏在一起能驅使他去做任何事，他扶著自己的陰莖用前端的部份頂住崔維斯濕漉漉的肛口，那裡像個小嘴似的張縮著親吻著那即將貫穿它的頭部，「進來。」崔維斯眨了眨濕潤的藍眼睛這麼說。

當賽特挺進來的時候崔維斯差點後悔的喊停，那根東西真的超乎他想像的大…崔維斯顫抖著腰身拼命催眠自己要放鬆，然而隔了半天之後再次造訪這個溫暖的地方讓賽特幾乎要瘋狂的馳騁了起來，那雙閃著光的綠眼睛直勾勾的盯住了崔維斯的，崔維斯急切的喘了口氣張開雙臂攀上了賽特的頸子，他把自己被修整光潔的臉頰貼著賽特滿是鬍渣年輕卻飽經風霜的臉，因為疼痛而顫抖的雙腿交叉著勾住了賽特健壯的腰身，崔維斯的身體又緊又熱還濕漉漉的吸著他，賽特側過頭親了一下那張帶著隱忍的臉，兩手抓住對他兩講過於細弱的腰胯，將他狠狠的往自己的方向拉扯，那根肉莖沒有任何阻礙的就捅到了深處。

粗大的頭部劃過敏感的突起直抵剛才被手指操射的狹小入口上，崔維斯腰部以下被突然飆升的快感弄的痠軟無力，帶著哭腔的呻吟聲細弱的只有貼在他身上的賽特能聽的見，他吻住了那張喘息的嘴，將圈在他頸後的兩條手臂拉下來壓在床褥上，然後挺起上身用力的擺動起汗濕的腰胯，埋在崔維斯屁股裡的那跟老二抽出半截之後再狠狠的撞回去，這個舉動誘出了崔維斯更多帶著沙啞男聲的呻吟，被重重磨擦過第二個入口的時候，崔維斯覺得自己的小腹痙攣的像是要抽筋一樣，那感覺比磨擦老二還要爽兩百倍，可是每當快感飆升到頂點的時候，那種伴隨而來的體內失禁感卻讓他感到不安與羞恥。

然而當賽特越來越兇猛的操幹著他的時候，崔維斯的腦子裡除了呻吟再也沒有別的想法，他的雙手被賽特單手握住抵在頭上方，他的兩條腿被顛的沒有辦法再纏著對方的腰胯，只能無力的向兩邊大大的張開，賽特的手就放在他濕透也被操透的屁股上揉捏著，掛在胸肌上那對翹的高高的不停顫抖著的粉色乳頭，在賽特的輪番吸咬攻擊下變得硬挺而且深紅，崔維斯掙不開那隻壓制他的手只能扭動著想逃開在他胸口上作亂的傢伙，賽特抓在崔維斯屁股上的手順著大腿的線條滑上了他的膝蓋然後用力的把它壓制到極限，崔維斯驚叫了一聲他覺得自己被打的更開了，屁股裡那個火熱的鐵棒似的老二直直的抵在那個窄小的入口上。

他的屁股又濕又滑貪婪的吞吐著那根超出一般尺寸級別的老二，崔維斯仰起頭弓著背幾乎要叫不出更多的聲音來，他自己的那根東西被賽特結實的腹肌擠壓在他的肚子上揉搓著，現在那個隱密的小小入口被粗大的頭部抵著直磨蹭，強烈的刺激讓快感往上直升好幾個檔次，腹部深處傳來陣陣高潮前的攣縮感，無法掙扎的他意識模糊的哭喊起來，他隱約覺得那個小小的入口就這樣被磨蹭著為那根超尺寸的大傢伙讓出了空隙，密佈神經的入口變的更加柔軟，他能感覺到那根兇器有頂進來的打算，那讓他感到心慌，他用力的眨了眨濕漉漉的金色睫毛，藍眼睛略微可憐的盯著賽特水晶般透澈的綠眼睛。

「抱住我。」終於肯好心的鬆開壓住崔維斯雙手的箝制，賽特兩手滑到崔維斯的後腰背上將人穩穩托住，然後腰腿一個用力就抱著崔維斯坐了起來，粗大的頭部也因為這個舉動而整根滑進了那個小孔裡，被滿滿當當的撐了開來然後順著崔維斯自己體重的勢頂到深處，「呃啊!…」來不及吐出口的髒話都進了賽特的嘴巴裡，被撐開到極限的疼痛與快感同時夾擊著崔維斯，他用力的扯緊了賽特披在肩上的長髮，漲到發疼的囊袋一陣緊縮硬到發紅的肉柱在兩人的腹部之間彈跳著吐出稀薄的精液，同步緊縮的腸肉擠壓著頂在小口內的肉柱，在結張開的瞬間賽特張大了綠的透亮的雙眼，瞪住崔維斯發出微光的平坦小腹。

TBC


End file.
